La perfección de lo imperfecto
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Stanley Marsh es un idiota, en palabras sabias de Kyle Broflovski. Por aguantarlo, sí, esa es la razón por la que Stan es idiota sin saberlo. Porque siempre está con él, en las buenas, en las malas. Porque le perdona absolutamente todo y lo quiere a su lado. Para reír, llorar, pelear, acariciarse, sonrojarse, gritar. Amarse. "Pero yo no podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes?" —Style. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Nota:** ya que es el cumpleaños de Stan (oh tío, feliz cumple, eres la hostia y mi segundo personaje favorito TwT) traigo un Style, _wiii_~ y un tributo a él, por ser tan imperfectamente genial. Aunque es un Kyle!Centric, todo gira en torno a Stanny.

**Recomendación:** leerlo mientras escuchan la canción más cursi de su reproductor (?)

* * *

**LA PERFECCIÓN DE LO IMPERFECTO****.**

Stanley Marsh es un idiota, en palabras sabias de Kyle Broflovski.

Sus ataques emo-depresivos solo son una prueba más de ello, algo pasajero, su amor a los animales también, incluso podría pasar por alto el hecho de que es más terco que una mula, aunque esa metáfora lo haga rabiar y echarle la bronca, por ser un insulto al animal en cuestión.

_¿Y de cuándo acá me importa lo que sienta un mamífero?_, piensa, indeciso sobre si reír o llorar de risa. O ambas cosas, en realidad le tienta bastante hacerlas.

No, Kyle sabe que Stan no es idiota por esas razones, entre muchas más.

Cómo que a la edad de quince años suele beber como marinero cada vez que termina la temporada de exámenes, inseguro, pues afirma que pese a estudiar con él arduamente, va a reprobarlos todos y al repetir año tendrán que separarse, algo que no quiere.

O que lleva una relación de odio-amistad —pero sobre todo odio— con Craig Tucker, su rival en absolutamente todo, desde que viajaron a Perú. Quién, con el paso de los años, se asemejaba mucho a él, haciéndolos pasar por gemelos perdidos fácilmente, por lo que se había vuelto costumbre suya separarlos cuando armaban pleito en los pasillos, gritándose que no tenían relación alguna. Kyle lo aceptaba, hasta cierto punto.

Así como aceptaba acompañarlo a las platicas de Green Peace que tanto emocionaban a Stan, y las marchas en contra de PETA, por tener sexo con los animales y besarse de lengua con estos, compartiendo más que saliva y asco.

"_Oh tío, me estás jodiendo"_ fue lo que dijo la primera vez que tocaron el tema. Stan negó, solemne, y ambos se echaron a reír. Rieron como solo ellos podían, dejando de lado el sentido común del que carecía aquel pueblo en Colorado.

Stan lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que se juntaba con los góticos, quienes se hartaron de sus disculpas extra sentimentales y lo perdonaron, aceptándolo como uno más de nuevo. Él le decía que no había problema, que no querría quitarse la vida o alguna tontería por el estilo, y aunque Kyle podía asegurar que decía la verdad, solía reprocharle que de seguir así volvería a sus días negros —que era más o menos una semana por mes—.

También le molestaba que fuese el _quarterback_ del equipo y se rompiera hueso tras hueso para recuperarse y volver a jugar como si no pasara nada, y que quisiera recoger a cualquier perrito abandonado en la calle, fuese gay o no, alegando que Sparky querría eso.

En esas ocasiones, Kyle lo miraba fijamente, serio, y pensaba "Está loco, pero así lo quiero". Entonces le vendaba sus moretones o iban juntos a la veterinaria del pueblo, donde podrían dar en adopción al cachorro.

Stan siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa perfecta y a Kyle le importaba un comino todo lo demás, con tal de complacerlo, de hacerlo feliz, y ayudarlo como él siempre hacia.

"_Es un jodido marica"_, había dicho una vez Cartman detrás de él, esperando en la fila de la cafetería. Y aunque estuvo tentado a romperle la cara lo siguiente que dijo le hizo desistir, "_¿pero no es ese su encanto, Kahl? Su sentimentalismo es lo que nos mantiene unidos."_

Y así era. O al menos ellos tres pensaban que era verdad. Porque tanto Kenny como Cartman tenían sus diferencias con él, en tantos aspectos que uno se sorprendía de verlos todavía juntos, jugando en los videojuegos o colándose en el cine para ver una película clasificada como "Inapropiada para todos", sin embargo, tenían cosas en común —lo creyera el mundo o no—, Stan era una de ellas.

Stan, quién lloró un mes entero por la muerte de Kenny y al verlo de nuevo, vivo, se lanzó a sus brazos, reclamándole por ser tan idiota y otros sinsentidos más para luego agradecerle a Dios por no llevárselo. Stan, quién engañó a Cartman para robarle un riñón y salvarle la vida, pero votó por él con el cambio de mascota, comprándole dulces de vez en cuando, como compensación y agradecimiento. Stan, quién pese a su vergüenza —y un divertido malentendido— declaró que se moría por su trasero, aunque al final resultó todo una treta de Bebe.

A veces, cuando no lo veía, Kyle lo escudriñaba con la mirada, comparando sus virtudes con sus defectos, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta que desde un principio tenía clara: _es más buena persona que el resto de nosotros pese a todo._

Porque el maldito optimismo de Stan era incomparable. Aun cuando tuvieran todo en su contra él siempre insistía con que podrían salir del embrollo en que se metían. Si uno se hundía, Stan se zambullía en el agua con tal de sacarlo, consciente de que podría morir en el intento.

Claro que no era un chico perfecto. Por supuesto que no.

Era vanidoso, mucho, se quejaba demasiado, solía ser cínico algunas veces, o en otras de plano indiferente. Muy testarudo, y con facilidad para deprimirse. Oh, y habría que mencionar su confianza ciega.

"_Somos súper mejores amigos Ky, sé que no me harías daño."_

Que idiota era, ¿no lo había dicho antes?

Kyle lo abandonó cuando no quiso votar por su "Gran Lavado", lo dejó de lado al querer unirse al culto de un mago, prefirió a Cartman sobre él cuando más lo necesitaba y todo por unos cuantos billetes y hamburguesas. Lo hirió mucho, muchísimo. Sin embargo, Stan lo seguía tratando como siempre, con cariño. Porque lo quería, y confiaba, en que a pesar de sus muchos desacuerdos, su lazo prevalecería.

"_¿Un hilo rojo del destino, que tonterías dices Stan?"_, preguntó en antaño, al ser interrumpido en su tarea.

"_¡Amigo es en serio!"_ hizo un puchero, "_es lo tenemos nosotros. Tú y yo, Ky. Cuando dos personas se quieren… y están destinadas a permanecer juntas."_

"_¿Y eso aplica con los góticos y los de Jersey?"_

Stan rió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

"_Por supuesto. Y si no, ¿Qué importa? Somos nosotros dos, contra el mundo. Y al diablo la opinión del resto. Nunca nos separaremos."_

En aquel entonces, al solo tener doce años, Kyle fingió no notar el doble sentido de sus palabras. En su lugar le gritó que se callara, que no podía concentrarse con sus divagaciones. Ahora sonreía al recordarlo. Porque —oh diablos—, Stan era tan cursi.

Tan _él_.

Y aunque ya era molestia tener que recordarle, que no era ninguna nena, que podía hacer las cosas por si mismo y que a cualquier chico le desesperaría que le abrieran la puerta del coche, cargaran sus libros, lo defendieran de las burlas ajenas, etc., Stan lo seguía haciendo solo por llevarle la contraria. Mas no era así con todos, nunca jamás le dio su turno en la fila a Token, o le invitaba la comida a Butters. Esas atenciones se las dedicaba enteramente a él, desde aquel día…

"_¿Qué tanto me ves?"_

"_Nada, solo… ¿por qué te pones una bolsa en la cabeza?"_

"…_No me gusta mi cabello, es rojo"_

"_¿Y?"_

"_¡¿Y?! ¡Un gordo no deja de molestarme por eso, déjame en paz!"_

"_¡Espera, no llores, yo solo…! C-creo que tu cabello es muy bonito…"_

"_¿D-de verdad?"_

"_Sí, mira. ¿Así está mejor, no? Pero si quieres ocultarlo, mis padres me acaban de dar una ushanka, te la puedo dar"_

"_No me gusta ser una molestia…"_

"_Al demonio las molestias, creo que debemos ser amigos. Mira, ¡se ve genial en ti!"_

"…_Ey, gracias"_

"_No hay de qué ¿Kyle, cierto? Yo soy Stan y si alguien se mete contigo, no dudes en decírmelo"_

"_Eres un tonto"_

Tonto, tonto, tonto. Un grandísimo hijo de puta. Por aguantarlo, sí, esa era la razón por la que Stan es idiota sin saberlo. Porque siempre está a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y enfermedad. Siempre, siempre…

"_¿Por qué siempre perdonas a Kyle?"_ Cuestionó Kenny en una tarde de ocio, mientras creía que él no podía escucharlos.

Cartman, también presente, lo miró expectante, dejando a un lado sus palomitas.

"_Porque lo quiero"_ respondió, simple y llanamente, causándole unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de gritarle: _¡Yo no soy tan genial, búscate otro súper mejor amigo y deja de sufrir por mi maldita culpa!_ Más no lo hizo, permaneció callado y volviendo de la cocina con más botanas fingió nunca haber oído esa breve conversación.

Solo tres palabras bastaron para que Kyle confirmara lo mucho que apreciaba su compañía, lo horrible que sería el mundo sin su presencia.

"_Yo no podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes?"_

"_Stan, deja de espiar a Shelly cuando ve Titanic y presta atención a la clase o nos regañaran"_

Lo cierto es que, era cobarde. Muy cobarde, incluso siendo el único capaz de enfrentar verbalmente a Snooky sin temor a ser violado por ella.

Sí, una acción dice más que mil palabras. Pero quería decírselo, cuánto había crecido su amor por él a través de los años. El cuándo, el cómo y el porqué se había enamorado de un chico, un chico con gorro azul y pompón rojo.

Stan le decía que estaba bien, que no había ningún problema si no podía decirle "Te quiero" como deseaba, que sabía lo que sentía, así sin más mientras lo abrazaba por las noches.

Pensó que aquello sería más fácil si se disfrazaba, si fingía ser alguien más, así que volviendo a las viejas costumbres cogió de su armario su viejo traje de superhéroe antes de declararse, aunque ya eran pareja.

Fue la peor decisión de su vida.

Aguantar las risas del azabache y el resto de sus compañeros durante una semana le dejó en claro que los héroes de historietas tienen temple de acero, y una suerte irreal de la que claramente carecía.

Escondió su sonrojado rostro entre los libros de su casillero, queriendo desaparecer, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Stan le sonrió.

"_Ky, no tienes que intentar copiar una escena de Spider Man para que te presté atención"_ dijo _"Los súper mejores amigos se apoyan en todo, ¿no? Y siempre están ahí para uno"_

"_Pero los besos no expresan lo que quiero decirte, coño"_ replicó más avergonzado.

Stan le había insistido, al confesarse, que no debían cambiar su relación en cuanto a la forma de tratarse mutuamente, exceptuando los besos y toqueteos. Incluso siendo novios, eran y seguirían siendo mejores amigos, nadie podría reemplazarlos.

Y eso estaba bien, perfectamente bien.

Se sentía a gusto, inmensamente feliz, completo.

Porque le perdona absolutamente todo y lo quiere a su lado, siempre, siempre. Para reír, llorar, pelear, acariciarse, sonrojarse, gritar. Amarse.

Se lo demuestra al abrazarlo y besarlo, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le quiere —aunque no baste y probablemente nunca lo haga—, como en ese instante.

Stan ríe en voz baja, estrechándolo en sus brazos, y el pensamiento se repite más fuerte en la mente de Kyle.

Stan es idiota. Pero como lo adora. Por ser simplemente él, tan suyo, tan Marsh.

"_Yo no podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes?"_

_Sí, sí lo sé _piensa;_ porque siento lo mismo, porque…_

— Feliz cumpleaños, Stan —murmura contra sus labios.

"_Te amo…"_

"_Y yo a ti, Ky."_

**#End**


End file.
